The Children of the Royal Council
by gallaghergirl09
Summary: Follow the exploits of Sky Bright, Golden Shimmer, Sleek Wings, Flutter Shutter, Cherry Tart, and Gambit as they follow in their parents'-the Mane 6- hoof-steps and learn about the magic of friendship. First chapter is the intro, but after that, each chapter will be a story dedicated to one pony. There will be one for each, then I will decide whether or not to extend.


"Mom," Sky Bright groaned. "I still don't see why I have to have an _escort_ to go to _school_."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle explained, not looking up as she helped fasten her daughter's saddle bag to her back. "It's protocol. You're a _princess,_ dear. We just want you to be safe, right, dear?" She turned to her husband.

"Of course," Flash Sentry nodded. "Sorry, sweetie, but it can't be helped." This received an eye roll from the orange, pink maned filly.

"There," Twilight stepped back. "You're all ready for your first day of school." A tear came to her eyes and she hugged her daughter. "Seems like only yesterday I was magic-proofing the nursery, and now look."

"Mom," Sky Bright groaned, but smiled. "I'm going to be late." She tried to pull away.

"Of course." Twilight backed off. "Have a wonderful day, sweetie." Sky Bright gave a wave as she stepped out of the castle, not taking a step before being flanked by two royal guards. She sighed. _This is going to be a long day…_

After arriving at the school, Sky Bright stepped inside, the guards taking position on either side of the door. The bell about to ring, she took the first open seat she could find, next to an Earth Pony colt with curly red hair. She smiled at him.

"Hello," She greeted. "I'm Sky Bright. What's your name?"

"Cherry Tart," The colt replied. "Wait… Sky Bright, as in _Princess _Sky Bright?"

"Yeah…" She admitted.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

"Please, I'm no different than any other filly." Sky Bright waved the formality away. "Just call me Sky Bright, or Sky."

"Ok." At that moment, the bell rang, and Ms. Cheerilee walked in.

"Good morning, class." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee." The class replied.

"I am so excited to be starting the new school year. I hope you all are as well." The magenta mare sat behind her desk. "Now, I'll call roll." She began listing off names, each met with a chipper "Here!" except for one…

"Hmm." Cheerilee noted. "It seems we are missing Sleek Wings."

"I'm here!" A pegasus colt called out as he quickly flew into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I missed the chariot from Cloudsdale, so I had to fly all the way here."

"Just take a seat, please Sleek Wings." Cheerilee requested. "We'll talk about it later. Now, let's begin with some games to learn each others' names. I'll toss around a ball, and when it comes to you, you'll say your name, and one thing you'd like your classmates to know about you. Alright?" This was met with chipper mmm-hmms all around "Good. Now let's get started. Everyone get in a circle."

The class did as told. Cheerilee first tossed the ball to a white pegasus filly with a pink mane.

"Oh…" She exclaimed after she caught it. "Umm.. I'm Flutter Shutter, and…um… I like sports." She tossed the ball back to Cheerilee, who then tossed it to a cream-colored unicorn filly with a gold mane.

"My name is Golden Shimmer." She said proudly. "I hope to grow up to be a designer, like my mother, Rarity." She tossed the ball back to Cheerilee, who tossed it to a freckled, cream-colored Earth Pony colt with a red mane.

"My name is Gambit." He introduced himself. "I like to think I'm pretty clever."

The ball was next tossed to Cherry Tart, who chipperly accepted and said, "I'm Cherry Tart! I love jokes!"

Next, the pegasus colt who ended up late received the ball. "I'm Sleek Wings." He said. "And I hope to be a Wonderbolt like both my mom and dad."

The game went on, and finally, Sky Bright received the ball. "My name is Sky Bright," She said. "And, even though I'm a princess, you don't have to treat me like one. I am just another filly in the class." She returned the ball to Miss Cheerilee.

"Did everyone get a turn to have the ball?" She asked. Everypony nodded. "Alright, now let's see how well you remember. I'll say somepony's name, then pass the ball to them. Then they'll say somepony else's name, and toss it to them."

The children really enjoyed the game. Sky Bright noticed herself remembering the five ponies who were introduced first the best. After the game, Cheerilee had a quick lesson before recess. When the bell rang again, Sky Bright excitedly ran outside to play. She picked a jump rope from the community basket, and began to search for someone to play with. She immediately saw Cherry Tart, who was talking with Gambit at the moment.

"Hi, guys," She greeted. "Wanna play? We can take turns being the jumper and holding the rope."

"Okay," They agreed. Cherry begged to be the first jumper, to which Gambit and Sky Bright agreed. They got into a nice rotation of switching. Suddenly, after they had been playing for a while, they saw a ball roll by them, followed by Sleek Wings, who was trying to catch it. He was flying so fast, that he caught Sky Bight off-guard, causing her to drop her end of the rope and fall.

"Oops!" Sleek Wings stopped to help Sky Bright up. "Sorry about that. Flutter Shutter and I were playing a bit of HORSE, and the ball got away from us."

"No harm done, right, guys?" Sky Bright turned to her new friends.

"Easy for you to say," Said a dizzy Gambit, who had been the latest jumper, and had tripped due to Sky Bright losing the rope. He shook his head. "Shouldn't you be looking where you're going?"

"Yeah," the pegasus admitted. "I'm working on it." At that moment, Flutter Shutter joined the group.

"Oh, goodness," She exclaimed. "I saw the whole thing from where I was standing. Is everypony alright?"

"We're good." Sky Bright assured.

"Yeah," Gambit agreed. "I guess I'm okay."

"Good." Shutter let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Sleek Wings interjected. "Since we lost the ball, mind if we join you in jump roping?"

"I don't," Sky Bright shook her head. "Guys?" Both the colts agreed that it was okay. Only, as soon as they were about to start, Golden Shimmer approached them, levitating the ball Sleek Wings had lost.

"Pardon me," She said. "But did any of you happen to lose a ball?"

"We did," Sleek replied. "But you can play with it if you want. We're going to play jump rope instead."

"Well, I'm not really one for games with balls." Gold explained. "I think I shall just return it to the bin."

"Ok," Sleek said. "Hey, after that, you want to join us in a little jump rope?"

"I'd rather not stir up dirt and get sweaty, but I suppose I could watch." Gold said politely.

"That's cool. We'll be here." The ponies switched and began to play, with Gold soon standing next to the two ponies who had to sit out for that rotation. Sky Bright enjoyed chatting with Gold, but soon noticed the unicorn's gaze drifting towards the revolving rope. She got a wistful and conflicted look in her eye.

Finally, Gold called, "Is it too late to ask for a turn?"

"Of course not!" Cherry, who was turning at the moment, replied.

At the next rotation, Gold approached the rope. She watched it, as if getting a feel for the rhythm. She jumped in, and began giggling like never before. She was stirring up dirt and mussing up her hooves and mane, but it didn't appear that she cared. Sky Bright smiled and cheered on her new friend.

The young ponies played until the end of recess, then filed in and took seats near each other in class. The rest of the day was uneventful, and they left the class together.

"Hey, Sky Bright," Cherry said. "Looks like you and me are headed to the same place. My mom is on your mom's council, and told me to meet her at the castle."

"Mine, too!" Gambit exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Sleek Wings grinned.

"Same here!" Flutter Shutter added.

"My mother, as well!" Gold gasped.

"This is perfect!" Sky Bright beamed. "We'll get to hang out more!"

"Woot!" The others chorused. They did a group hoof bump, and started on their way, a guard on either side of the group. When they arrived at the castle, Sky Bright dismissed the guards, and led her new friends to the throne room, where their mothers were meeting.

"Hello, Sky Bright!" Twilight Sparkle greeted as they walked in. "I see you've made some friends."

"Sure have," Sky Bright replied. "And all of them are children of your council members!"

"Oh, yes, I recognize them now!" Twilight smiled. "I haven't seen you all since you were just foals. I'm glad you all met and hit it off."

"Could we go up to my room and play?"

"Of course. We still have some things to discuss, so run along. We'll fetch you when we're ready. And, if you want, I could ask Spike to make some snacks."

"Thanks, Mom!" She led the others upstairs. Once the group reached Sky Bright's room, the others except for Golden Shimmer gasped.

"This is your _room?_" Sleek Wings asked, incredulous. "It's huge!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Golden Shimmer asked, arching an eyebrow at the pegasus. "Why wouldn't royalty have big suites to live in?"

"It's just-" He started.

"I think it's _awesome_!" Cherry squealed.

"Thanks," Sky Bright smiled. "It's almost too big for me, though. Well, big suites come with the castle."

"So what should we do?" Gambit asked.

"What do you guys _wanna _do?" Sky Bright asked. "Your pick, since you're the guests."

"Let's play 'Let's Pretend!'" Cherry suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." Said Flutter Shutter. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, what should we pretend?" Golden Shimmer asked.

"How about we pretend that we're the Elements of Harmony?" Sky Bright suggested.

"The what now?" Cherry asked.

"The Elements of Harmony," Sky Bright explained. "They're these old, magic relics that our moms used to have. They've existed for forever. Legend says that when wielded by someone who represents them, they can do almost anything!"

"Whoa," Sleek Wings exclaimed. "Sounds intense. What elements are there?"

"There are six," She began. "Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, and Magic."

"Dibs on Laughter!" Cherry called out. Gambit chose Honesty, Sleek Wings chose Loyalty, Golden Shimmer chose Generosity, and Flutter Shutter chose Kindness, leaving Magic for Sky Bright.

"So," Gambit asked. "When you say _anything_, is there something specific the Elements are used for?"

"I think my mom told me that they were used to fight bad guys who attacked Equestria." Sky Bright answered.

"Sounds good to me! Let's play!" The six gleefully fought and defeated "Ramun," a power-crazed griffon bent on taking over Equestria. They had a little confusion on how to actually _use_ their "Elements," but they managed. Soon after, the kids' mothers came up.

"Fillies and gentle-colts," Twilight, in front, called. "I think it's time for you to go."

"_Aww_" The little ones moaned in chorus.

"You'll see each other in school," Fluttershy encouraged. "And, since we meet once a week, you'll get to stay over here after school that often." This brightened their spirits a little bit. "Now, come on, Flutter Shutter. You're father will be wondering."

"Ok…" The little pegasus followed her mother downstairs.

"Come on, squirt!" Rainbow Dash called. "Don't want to miss the last chariot back to Cloudsdale."

"Oh!" Sleek Wings exclaimed. "Right. See you tomorrow, guys!" He dashed after his mom to the chariot stop.

"I have a new line of fillies' gowns to be fitted after dinner tonight." Rarity winked. Golden Shimmer gasped with glee.

"See you tomorrow, everypony!" She walked downstairs with her mother.

"Whatever happened to your hooves, dear? They're so dirty!" The others heard Rarity ask as they walked away.

"You don't want to miss out on your father's _grilled cheese sandwiches_ tonight, now do ya, Cherry?" Pinkie Pie coaxed. Cherry grinned, shook his head, running down the stairs after his mother, calling "Bye!" as he went.

"That leaves you, pardner." Apple Jack said.

"Do I have to go?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, you do. Yer pa is waitin' on us, and tomorrow starts Zap Apple season."

"Alright, ma," He finally agreed. "Thanks for having us over, Your Highnesses."

"Our pleasure, Gambit." Twilight smiled as they left. She turned towards her daughter. "Did you have fun?"

"Boy, did I!" The little alicorn practically burst. Her mother chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Twilight said. "Now, wash up and come down to supper, ok?"

"Ok, Mom!" Sky answered, heading towards the small bathroom. Over supper, the family talked about their day. Sky Bright always enjoyed supper time with her family, because she could tell anything to her parents, and they always had something encouraging to say. She also loved the random times when there was a lull in the conversation, where they were just eating, and her father would look at her mother and just randomly smile, or vice versa. She began to piece together that that was their way of saying "I love you" without words. It was those looks, and the general tranquility of everyday, that made Sky Bright believe that her family, and her life were perfect.

After supper that night, Sky Bright got ready for bed, climbing under the covers for her nightly story from her mother. Usually, they were legends of Equestria of old, and some from even before Equestria. They always filled Sky Bright with wonder, hoping maybe to find out whether or not they were all true one day. After that night's story, as usual, Sky had a question.

"Mom?" She started.

"Yes, Sky Bright?" Twilight answered.

"All of your council members are your best friends, right?"

"Right." She nodded.

"And you saw their children as foals?"

"Yes, that too."

"Well," Sky Bright stumbled. "How come I've never met any of them 'til now?"

"Well," Twilight explained. "When the six of us all had foals at around the same time, we were ecstatic. We began looking forward to play dates, helping each other foal sit, and all that."

"But what happened? I don't remember any play dates." Sky Light scratched behind her head.

"After a while," Twilight continued. "As I thought more and more on the prospect of our foals, the more excited, and nervous I got."

"Nervous? You?"

"Believe me, I can be quite the worry wart. But, yeah, I was nervous. I began to wonder how you and the others would get along. I was afraid that you might not be too happy about being expected to be best friends with someone, just because their mothers were my friends. I share this with my friends, and they agreed. We decided not to force anything on you six, and just let what would happen happen. It all worked out in the end anyway, didn't it?"

"It sure did." Sky Bright sighed. "I'm so happy I met them."

"I'm happy, too." Twilight smiled.

"And how many ponies can say they made five new friends on the first day of school?" Sky grinned.

"Not many," Twilight giggled, tucking her daughter in. "Well, good night." She kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Mom." She watched as her mother walked towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, my little star." Twilight wished, turning out the lights.

"You, too, mom." Sky Bright replied. She sighed, content, and turned over to get a good night's sleep.


End file.
